


Explosion

by lucky_katebishop



Series: Flufftober 2019 [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Flash Thompson Redemption, Flash Thompson is a little shit, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Flufftober 2019, Gen, Humor, I love Flash so much, Peter Parker is a Little Shit, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Whumptober 2019, flash thompson is an asshole, peter parker has a backbone, we stan flash thompson in this house
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 09:04:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20992250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucky_katebishop/pseuds/lucky_katebishop
Summary: It was Flash’s fault.It wasn’t Peter’s fault that Flash had been screwing around with chemicals, creating an explosion in the science lab, causing the fire alarms and sprinklers to go off, causing a school-wide evacuation and the local fire department to check things out.He was going to get expelled, wasn’t he? All because of Flash.





	Explosion

**Author's Note:**

> Flash Thompson is an asshole but I love him with all my heart. It doesn't help that I really love Tony Revolori.

It was Flash’s fault. 

It wasn’t Peter’s fault that Flash had been screwing around with chemicals, creating an explosion in the science lab, causing the fire alarms and sprinklers to go off, causing a school-wide evacuation and the local fire department to check things out. 

He was going to get expelled, wasn’t he? All because of Flash. 

Peter actually thought he was going to have a good day. All his scrapes and bruises healed from the night before, and the gunshot wound he got a couple days earlier _ finally _healed, and May surprised him with pancakes that morning. It was good, he was good. 

But then Ned was absent. So Peter had to pair up with Flash for the assignment, who usually had to pair up with another group. 

When Flash walked over to Peter’s table, he didn’t hide the fact that he was pissed at the idea of having to cooperate. 

“I’ll work on the experiment and you write down the results,” Peter said, handing Flash the handout. Flash pushed back the paper with a sneer. 

“Why do you get to do the experiment? What, you think you’re such a big hot-shot because of your little fake internship?” 

There went Peter’s good mood. 

“Fine, you do the experiment and I’ll write down the results. As long as we get this over with as soon as possible,” Peter mumbled. He ignored Flash’s smug smile as he wrote out the hypothesis. 

It was going smoothly until it absolutely fucking wasn’t. 

Flash had grabbed the wrong chemicals, for one. Peter hadn’t noticed until it was almost too late. 

“Wait, Flash, no, don’t combine those,” Peter said, his spidey-sense going off like crazy. He tried to grab the beakers from Flash’s hands, but he kept pushing him away. 

“Peter, I got this, don’t worry. You handle writing shit down,” Flash said, pushing Peter off of him. 

“Flash, I’m serious, stop-” 

But it was too late. Flash had combined the chemicals into the beaker, causing Peter’s spidey-sense to go haywire. 

“Everybody get down!” Peter yelled, tackling Flash to the floor, covering him. The rest of the students and their teacher dropped to the floor, covering themselves with their desks and chairs. 

Two seconds passed, and then: 

A quiet boom and an extremely small and anticlimactic explosion happened, causing some of the chemicals to foam and trickle down the beaker. 

Peter sat up and stared at the beaker.

“You jackass,” Flash said, pushing Peter off of him. 

“Huh, I really thought it was going to be a lot more dramat-” 

BOOM! 

The beaker exploded, glass shards going everywhere. A little mushroom cloud exploded, covering most of the tables and the floor. Peter was knocked to the ground, and his eardrums rang and his vision was clouded. 

His brain fuzzy, Peter attempted to sit up, but moaned against the cold floor. Cold droplets dripped on his body, causing him to groan. 

He faintly heard the loud shrill of the fire alarm, making his hands instinctively go to his ears. He felt himself being helped up, and guided towards what he assumed was the door.

His equilibrium was compromised as he walked, feeling dizzy. He tried opening his eyes but felt nauseous, so he kept them closed. 

By the time he opened his eyes he was sitting on the steps on the field, where thousands of students and hundreds of faculty were lining up. He looked to his right and saw Flash, who had a deep scowl on his face. A nurse was rushing towards the two of them, with their teacher and other classmates surrounding them. 

“You’re a complete and utter idiot,” Flash muttered to him. 

Peter saw that Flash had bits of glass in his hair and his forehead was bleeding. He reached forward to pick some shards out of his hair, but Flash pushed him away. 

“What the fuck are you doing?” Flash asked.

“You had glass in your hair, I was just trying to help,” Peter shrugged. Flash stared at him for a few seconds before rolling his eyes. 

“This is all your fault,” Flash said as the nurse came over to check them out. 

Peter wasn’t able to bite back a retort because the nurse was fussing over Flash. Even though he had gotten the brunt of the explosion, because of his healing abilities, it seemed like he was completely fine. Still, the nurse wanted to check every student out for a concussion. 

Thirty minutes later, once everyone had gone back to their classes, Flash and Peter were called to Principal Morita’s office. 

On the way there, Flash and Peter walked in tense silence. Peter noticed Flash was walking with a limp. 

“Are you okay?” Peter asked, trying his best to put his anger aside. 

“I’m pretty sure you sprained my ankle when you fucking tackled me, so thanks for that,” Flash said bitterly. Peter rolled his eyes. 

“I was just trying to-” 

“Help me, yeah,” Flash interrupted, “I don’t need your help.” 

Peter, overcome with rage, stopped in his tracks and reached out to stop Flash. 

“I was _ going _ to say, I was trying to fix your mistakes! It is _ your _fault! I am not the one who mixed the chemicals wrong. In fact, I warned you. Twice. If I’m a fucking idiot, I don’t even know what you are,” Peter spat. Flash looked taken aback, and only blinked in response. 

Peter walked ahead of Flash, not slowing down for the sake of Flash’s injury. 

Twenty minutes passed of Principal Morita scolding the two boys, saying that their little “stunt” caused a major uproar. 

Words like, “irresponsible” and “expulsion” were thrown around, causing the two boys to sink in their chairs. 

May was going to be _ pissed. _

Well, she would be concerned and fuss at first, then be pissed, probably find it amusing and laugh at the sheer ridiculous of it all, and then be pissed again, for multiple reasons… but in the end, she would understand. But it didn’t mean that she deserved the grief. 

When Principal Morita told the boys that their guardians were here, Peter was expecting his aunt looking rushed and disheveled. What he got was so much worse. 

Tony Stark, in all his glory, walked in the office looking like pure royalty. He had a charming smile on his face that millions would take pictures to sell, and was adjusting his cufflinks just the right amount to appear nonchalant and easygoing, like picking up a random teenager from a high school for grounds of vandalism and terror was nothing to be concerned about. 

The _ looks _on Flash and Principal Morita’s faces were priceless, and it made Peter feel a little bit better about the whole situation, until he saw the glint in Tony’s eyes. It was his, “I can’t appear that I’m anything but charming right now but you are so in for it later,” glint that Peter usually only got after missions when Peter disobeyed his direct orders. 

Suffice to say that any relief Peter had was completely gone. 

“Principal Morita, hello, I’m Tony Stark, but, hey, you knew that already,” Tony laughed, relieving the tension in the room just a little bit. 

Morita stood up immediately and shook Tony’s hand for just a little bit longer than necessary. 

“Iron Man- er, Mr. St- uh, Mr. Man, it's a pleasure to meet you,” Morita rumbled, still holding onto Tony’s hand. 

Peter heard Flash mutter, “what the fuck,” under his breath. 

“Please, call me Iron, Mr. Man was my father,” Tony smiled. Morita let go of his hand, _ finally _, and looked towards his desk, bashful. 

“Er, Mr. Stark, forgive me. I’m a little star-struck, that’s all.” 

“Please, it happens to the best of us,” Tony waved away. “Anyways, we’re here for Peter and apparently a chemical mishap?” 

“Um, yes, yes,” Morita said, sitting back down, “Eugene Thompson and Peter Parker were involved in an accident, that’s correct.” 

The office door opened, and Peter took note of how Flash suddenly sat up straighter, and put on a neutral face. However, when an older woman walked in the room, Flash’s neutral face twisted into a slightly disappointed one. 

“Hello,” the woman said, walking over to Flash, “I’m Flash’s nanny, what’s happened?” 

After explaining everything that happened, Morita clapped his hands together. 

“Well, I think it’s time we talked about consequences. Since this seemed to be an accident, and no one got injured other than a couple scrapes and bruises, as well as Peter and Eugene’s excellent records, I think one week of in school suspension and two months detention will suffice.” 

_ Fuck. May was going to be so pissed. _

“It wasn’t his fault,” Flash muttered. Peter looked at him in surprise.

“Sorry, what was that, Mr. Thompson?” Morita asked. 

“I was the one who combined the chemicals that caused the explosion. Peter didn’t do anything. He- well, he actually tried to _ stop _me,” Flash sighed. 

“Well, alright, Mr. Thompson. I thank you for your honesty. I say that Peter gets one week detention, just to ensure he pays more attention next time he conducts an experiment.” 

“Well, I think that is very fair,” Tony said, clasping a hand on Peter’s shoulder, as if to silence him before he could interject. Peter looked up at him and was given a tight lipped smile in response. 

“Well, then, I think we are done. Thank you both for coming in, I appreciate it. You are all free to go.” 

Once they were outside in the hall, Peter stopped in his tracks when he heard Flash. 

“Mother and Father couldn’t come?” Flash asked his nanny quietly. 

“I’m sorry, dear, Mrs. Thompson is in Cuba while Mr. Thompson is busy at the office.” 

Tony had an arm slung around Peter’s shoulders. 

“An explosion, Peter? A chemical explosion? Your principal said something about a mushroom cloud? If only Rhodey and I had thought of a prank like this back at MIT- you okay, kid?” 

Peter was staring back at Flash, who looked so… small. And disappointed. And defeated. 

“Uh, hey, can you give me a second?” Peter asked Tony. 

“Alright, but hurry, I heard Clint and Sam are organizing a celebration in your honor for creating such a catastrophe, and I need to stop it before it gets out of hand.” 

Tony glanced over at Flash and narrowed his eyes. 

“Punch with your shoulder, not your arm. Better results that way,” Tony said. Peter pushed him towards the hallway. 

“See you in a minute, Mr. Stark!” Peter said. Tony put up his hands in defense. 

“Hey, I’m just saying!” 

Once Tony was walking away, Peter walked over to Flash. 

“Hey,” Peter said cautiously, shuffling his feet.

“What do you want, Parker?” Flash asked, arms crossed over his chest. “Are you here to gloat in my face that you know Tony Stark?” 

“No,” Peter said defensively, “I just-” 

Peter took a deep breath. This whole “being the bigger man” was difficult to do with such a dick. 

“Thank you for coming clean,” Peter said softly. Flash shrugged. 

“Whatever.” 

“You’re actually an okay guy,” Peter smiled, “all things considering.” 

Flash sneered at Peter, but when he saw that Peter was actually being genuine, he dropped it. 

“People would actually like you better if you weren’t such an asshole all the time,” Peter said, causing Flash to drop his crossed arms and stare at the ground. 

_ Well, redemption doesn’t come in just one day. _

“See you, Flash,” Peter called out as soon as he walked away. 

He wasn’t expecting Flash to respond, but thanks to his super hearing, he heard Flash mutter, “see you, Peter.” 

“What are you smiling about?” Tony asked Peter once he got in the car. Peter shrugged his shoulders. 

“Nothing,” Peter shrugged, still smiling. 

“Yeah, well, that smile is going to go away quickly when May hears about this.” 

_ Shit. _

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how to end fics. Also, is this considered fluffy? It's more funny than fluffy, but whatever. I intended this to be a lot more irondad heavy, but it kind of got away from me the more I wrote Flash and Peter's dynamic. Anyways please comment I thrive on validation!


End file.
